Challenge
Challenge is a game mode in Bejeweled Twist. In the PC and Nintendo DS versions, it becomes available by earning the rank of Rotator (the third rank in the game). In the mobile version, it becomes available by earning the rank of Junior Rotator (the second rank in the game). Gameplay Challenge is different from the other game modes in Bejeweled Twist, as it is comprised of various puzzles that have specific goals. The object is to complete the puzzles by fulfilling their objectives. The game mode includes thirteen unique types of puzzles called challenges. Each challenge has seven puzzles of increasing difficulty and a special bonus puzzle. When the player accesses Challenge Mode for the first time, only the first challenge and its first puzzle are available. Completing the first puzzle of a challenge not only unlocks the second puzzle of that challenge but also the first puzzle of the next challenge. Completing a challenge's second puzzle unlocks its third, completing its third puzzle unlocks its fourth, and so on. Upon completing all seven puzzles of a challenge, an "Eclipse" puzzle becomes available for that challenge. Unlike standard puzzles, which the player can complete only once, the player can complete Eclipse puzzles as many times as desired. The reward for completing puzzles is Skill Stars. The number of stars given depends on the puzzle number of any challenge completed, with higher puzzle numbers yielding larger numbers of stars. The number of Skill Stars given after completing Eclipse puzzles is based on performance; the greater the scores achieved, the bigger the number of stars awarded. Like how it is possible to save and continue progress in Classic and Zen (and also Blitz in the mobile version), Challenge supports this feature with its puzzles. However, it is limited to puzzles that do not have to be completed within a time limit. When the player returns to a puzzle with saved progress, options that allow the player to resume or start over appear. It is also possible to restart a puzzle, while attempting one, by selecting the Menu button on the Levelup Tube and then selecting "Restart Challenge" (a prompt asking to confirm or cancel this action will appear). Upon restarting a puzzle, the game overwrites all saved data of that puzzle's previous attempt. The Challenge menu's appearance varies among the different versions of Bejeweled Twist. In the PC version, the menu resembles a solar system with planets representing the challenges, which are positioned around a star with a moon-like object in front of it. In the Nintendo DS and mobile versions, the menu is simpler and the challenges are organized in a list. Challenges Scoring Except for Detonator's Eclipse puzzle, Challenge Mode incorporates different scoring mechanics. Unlike other game modes, the player earns points in Challenge by performing actions that contribute to fulfilling the puzzles' objectives. Because of this, the Chain Meter and Score Multiplier are absent; the Levelup Tube displays various counters that respond when the player makes progress during puzzles instead. For example, the Tube tracks the number of gems cleared during a puzzle if the object of that puzzle is to remove gems. All counters on the Levelup Tube reset upon restarting puzzles. With Eclipse puzzles, and unlike standard puzzles, it is possible to achieve high scores for completing them. Upon getting a high score on an Eclipse puzzle, the game records and displays the score within the Challenge menu. The Levelup Tube also shows the corresponding high score of an Eclipse puzzle during further attempts of that puzzle. Each time the player achieves a new high score on an Eclipse puzzle, the game overwrites the previous score of that puzzle. Trivia *Because there are no penalties for making non-matching moves in Challenge, the sound that plays after doing so is absent. *An early screenshot of the PC version of Bejeweled Twist suggests that Challenge was to be unlocked before earning the rank of Rotator, like how it is in the mobile version. *Unlike other versions, in the mobile version, all puzzles cannot be saved and continued. *Based on an unused XML document present in the game files of Bejeweled Twist, Challenge Mode once had a challenge called Locksmith. Names in other languages Gallery PC version Challenge Mode Unlocked.png|The notification that appears when Challenge becomes available. Challenge Mode Menu Complete.png|The Challenge menu, as it appears with all the Eclipse puzzles available. Challenge Mode Menu 3D Accel Off.png|Ditto, as it appears with the 3D Acceleration option disabled and only the first challenge available. Challenge Mode Menu All Unlocked 3D Accel Off.png|Ditto, as it appears with the 3D Acceleration option disabled and all the challenges available. Challenge Mode Menu Complete 3D Accel Off.png|Ditto, as it appears with the 3D Acceleration option disabled and all the Eclipse puzzles available. Early Challenge Mode Menu All Unlocked.jpg|An early screenshot of the Challenge menu, as it appears with all the challenges available. Early Challenge Mode Menu Complete.jpg|Ditto, as it appears with all the Eclipse puzzles available. Early Challenge Mode Challenge Complete.jpg|An early screenshot of Skill Stars being awarded after completing a puzzle. Mobile versions ''Note: The screen size may vary between models.'' Twist Mobile Challenge Mode Unlocked.png|The Twist Tip that appears when Challenge becomes available. Twist Challenge mode mobile 1.png|The Challenge menu, as it appears with only the first challenge available. See also *Puzzle Mode *Quest Mode *Mind Bender Category:Bejeweled Twist Category:Secret Modes Category:Game modes Category:Game modes in Bejeweled Twist